È mezzanotte
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: „Tom..! Wo kommst du auf einmal her?“ - „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich zu erschrecken. Ich mache es wieder gut..“


Teil: 1/1 (Ja, es bleibt so, war auch als Oneshot geplant!)

Autor: Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy

Email: DarklightAmygmx.at

Pairing: Ron x AU Tom

Warnung: Slash! Der Tom ist AU (das heißt das er von dem Original Tom abweicht, von seiner Geschichte her und so, aber nicht wirklich OOC ist)

Disclaimer: Die Geschichte gehört mir und ist mein geistiges Eigentum, der Rest J.K.R. (Glaubt sie! MUAHAHAH)

Note: Meine aller erste Lemon... Hehe.. Hoff sie ist etwas geworden! sweatdrop

Note2: Gewidmet ist diese FF Gilly, die diesen Tom eigentlich in unserem RPG spielt und mir erlaubt hat ihn mir auszuborgen! Sie spielt ihn wirklich total genial und auch die anderen Charas strahl Außerdem is sie eine tolle Freundin und wahnsinnig lieb! Süße, Ai shiteru!!!!

È mezzanotte

Der Raum lag fast in völliger Stille, außer dem leichten Kratzen einer einzelnen, edlen Feder auf Pergament und den leisen, gleichmäßigen Atem zweier Schüler durchbrach nichts die meistens vorherrschende Stille der Kerker.  
Das war keine Seltenheit, außer den Räumen der Slytherin befanden sich schließlich nur Unterrichtssäle hier unten, die am Wochenende eher von den Schülern von Hogwarts gemieden wurden, nicht nur aus dem Grund das die Kerker wenig Gemütlich ausstrahlten, sondern auch aus Furcht Professor Snape zu begegnen, der seine Lehrerwohnung wie allgemein bekannt in der Nähe seines Büros und des Zaubertränkeklassenraums hatte.

Dadurch das die Slytherins sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern nur Zweier- und Dreierzimmer teilten und sich meistens auch dort aufhielten wenn sie sich nicht gerade im Unterricht befinden mussten, zum Essen in der Großen Halle waren, ausgedehnte Spaziergänge über die Ländereien des Schlosses unternahmen oder am Rande des Sees schlenderten, über den die Erstklässler alljährlich mit mehreren kleinen Booten geschifft wurden, gab es auch wenige die sich in dem großen, in den typischen Farben des Hauses gehaltenen, Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten und miteinander lärmten, wie ihre Kollegen aus dem Hause Gryffindor.  
Außerdem kam ihnen die Tatsache das sich die anderen Schüler kaum in die Kellergeschosse wagten zugute, denn sie besaßen im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern nicht nur einen, sondern mehrere Gemeinschaftsräume die sich über die Kerker aufteilten und perfekte Gelegenheit zum Alleinsein und lernen boten.

Ein einziges Zimmer jedoch war nur einem Schüler vorbehalten, soweit sich dieser nicht entschloss jemand anderen auf eine Einladung seinerseits dorthin mitzunehmen, dabei handelte es sich um den Schulsprecher, der seinen Posten seit Jahren hielt. Sein Name war Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Heute befand er sich nicht alleine in seinem Raum, während er leise und gewohnt effizient und rasch seinen Pflichten, die er als Vertreter Hogwarts übernommen hatte, nachging saß er auf der rechten Seite des breiten Himmelbetts, das mit dunkel Vorhängen ausgestattet war die allerdings gerade zurückgezogen waren und mit roten, seidenen Laken bezogen die in der Farbe von dunklem Blut gehalten waren, strich mit der Hand langsam sanft durch die feuerroten Haare des Jungen der friedlich neben ihm auf dem Bett ruhte, die ebenfalls blutrote Decke halb über seine Schultern gezogen und die freundlichen, hellblauen Augen geschlossen, vertrauensvoll neben Tom schlafend.

Ein leises, kaum merkliches und für alle Menschen au0er Ron stets verborgenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, sacht strich er weiter durch die roten, weichen Strähnen, füllte dabei die Pergamentrolle auf seinen Schoss mit seiner klaren, fein geschwungenen Schrift. Neben ihn bewegte sich der Kleinere jetzt etwas, öffnete müde ein Augen und blinzelte zu ihm hoch, schmiegte sich etwas gegen die streichelnde Hand.  
„Arbeitest du noch Tom?"fragte er leise, gähnte einmal wobei er sich die Hand vor hielt und blickte ihn fragend aus verschlafenen blauen Augen an.  
„Ja, ruh dich ruhig noch etwas aus."Antwortete ihm der Schwarzhaarige, legte für einen Moment die lange, prächtig schwarze Feder und das Pergament auf denn er schrieb zur Seite und beugte sich zu dem liegenden Ron hinunter, strich einmal sanft über seine Wange. „Heute Abend musst du fit sein..."flüsterte er andeutend, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, seine dunkle Tiefen verheißungsvoll funkelnd. Dabei registrierte Tom genau die leichte Röte die sich jetzt auf die Wangen des Rothaarigen legte, wie dieser sanft erschauerte bei den Gedanken wofür er ausgeruht sein sollte, vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder erschienen die teilweise Rons nicht mehr ganz unschuldiger Fantasie und auch seinen bisherigen Erlebnissen mit dem Slytherin entstammten. Ein kleines, unlesbares Grinsen umspielte dessen Lippen als er die Reaktionen des Gryffindors verfolgte, die intensiven Gefühle die in diesem aufstiegen genau spürte, sich noch ein Stück vorbeugte und einen kurzen, mehr einem sanften Lufthauch gleichenden, Kuss auf die Stirn des andren Jungen zu hauchen.  
„Schlaf gut."Tom zog die Decke wieder hoch, legte sie sorgfältig um ihn worauf Ron ihm sein ganz eigenes freundliches Lächeln schenkte, sich wieder bequem zusammenkuschelte und nach kurzem wieder einschlief.

Kurz beobachte der Ältere ihn noch, bis sich seine Atemzüge langsamer und gleichmäßiger wurden, ein Zeichen dafür das Ron einen friedlichen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Darauf nahm er seine unterbrochene Arbeit wieder auf, las kurz die letzten Zeilen durch um sich wieder hineinzufinden und griff nach der Feder um in einer Schnelle mit der er viele übertraf weitere Worte dem Geschriebenen hinzuzufügen.

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden bevor der Gryffindor erneut aufwachte und sich langsam aufsetzte, den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und sich dann nach Tom umblickte, diesen allerdings nirgends entdecken konnte. Er zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, vermutlich war er nur kurz weggegangen um etwas zu erledigen, genug zu tun hatte er als Schulsprecher schließlich. Ron selbst war zwar auch Vertrauensschüler, aber dieser Posten war bei weitem noch nicht so verantwortungsvoll obwohl es manchmal schon anstrengend war seinen Mitschülern klar zu machen das sie gegen eine wichtige Regel verstoßen hatten und deshalb Punkteabzug verdienten und das er nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus so handelte.

Ron stieg aus dem Bett, nachdem er sich von der Decke befreit hatte in die er sich im Schlaf fest einwickelte und steuerte auf das Bad zu, das ebenfalls zu der besonderen Ausstattung dieses Zimmers gehörte und normalerweise eine der Privilegien als Schulsprecher darstellte, doch jetzt hatte sein Freund ihm erlaubt es ebenfalls zu benützen, genauso wie Ron als einziger außer ihm sein Zimmer betreten durfte. Im Bad angekommen zog er sich die dunkelblaue Boxershorts aus, das einzige Kleidungsstück das er beim schlafen trug und stieg unter die Dusche, stellte das Wasser wohlweißlich auf eine wärmere Temperatur bevor er den Strahl anstellte, da er mittlerweile wusste – hatte er es doch eines Morgens noch völlig verschlafen feststellen müssen und war danach hellwach- das sich Tom um einiges kälter als er selbst duschte.  
„Schön.." flüsterte er leise, genoss das warme Wasser das prasselnd auf seinen Körper fiel, mit seinen leichten Tropfen wie eine sachte Massage wirkte. Diesen Griff schon gewohnt angelte Ron sich geübt eine Shampooflasche aus der Ablage, die ihren neuen Platz neben Toms gefunden hatte, öffnete ihren Deckel um daran zu schnuppern, den sanften, unaufdringlichen Erdbeergeruch zu vernehmen, der sich nach jeder Haarwäsche mit dem ganz eigenen Geruch der ihm immer anhaftete vermischte. Er schüttete einen Klecks davon auf seine Handfläche um es etwas anzuschäumen, bevor er die Dusche inzwischen abstellte und das Shampoo sorgfältig in seine feuerroten Haare einmassierte, dann nach einer anderen Flasche griff die nur Duschgel enthielt um sich mit diesem kräftig einzuseifen, dabei das Haarshampoo einwirken zu lassen.  
Kaum war Ron damit fertig stellte er den warmen Wasserstrahl wieder an um sich darunter ab zuschwämmen und vor allem die angenehme Dusche zu genießen. Das es das warme Wasser liebte war auch schon Tom aufgefallen, da der Rothaarige unter der Dusche immer besonders schnell schwach wurde, noch viel stärker als normalerweise in der Gegenwart seines Slytherins.

Nur widerstrebend stieg er schließlich heraus, wusste allerdings das er sich schließlich in der Dusche nicht häuslich einrichten konnte da das auf Dauer auch viel zu nass und vor allem, eng werden würde, griff nach einem flauschig weichen, slytheringrünen Handtuch mit dem er seine roten Haare trocken rubbelte, sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte den restlichen Körper abzuwischen da es ohnehin warm genug war sodass er rasch von selbst trocknen würde, schlang sich bloß ein weiteres dunkelgrünes Handtuch um die Hüften bevor er die Tür öffnete und durch sie da Bad verließ.  
Einzelne Wassertropfen perlten an Ron hinunter, ließen ein undefinierbares Glitzern in Toms Augen treten der längst wieder zurück war und seinen Kleinen so verführerisch aus den Badezimmer treten sah, sich ihm lautlos näherte und von hinten umarmte, ihn damit völlig überraschte obwohl er bereits wusste das er bei dem Slytherin mit vielem rechnen musste, da er sich durch einiges von den anderen Schülern unterschied, nicht nur durch seinen Posten.

„Tom..! Wo kommst du auf einmal her?"keuchte er leicht erschrocken, schmiegte sich dabei noch mehr unbewusst an den Körper hinter sich.

Dieser grinste als Antwort verschlagen, was Ron ohnehin nicht sehen konnte und strich federleicht über seine Brust, stoppte mit den Finger einen Wassertropfen und streichelte ihn weiter, berührte sacht die beiden hellrosa Knospen die darauf sofort reagierten.  
„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich zu erschrecken. Ich mache es wieder gut.."hauchte er leise, verheißungsvoll in Rons Ohr, der einen elektrisierenden Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen fühlte, nur langsam nickte. Sie beide wussten das er dem älteren erfahreneren Slytherin so gut wie nie widerstehen konnte, meistens auch gar nicht erst versuchte sich ihm zu verwehren da der andere eine untrügliches Gefühl dafür hatte wann genau er die gewünschte Reaktion bei ihm erzielen konnte.  
Ein leises Keuchen entkam Ron als Tom jetzt mit seinen Lippen weiter nach unter wanderte, kurz seinen Hals verwöhnte und seine Schulter mit Küssen bedeckte, ein angenehmes Kribbeln davon ausgehen ließ. Eine Hand ruhte an seiner Hüfte, nur ihr Daumen streichelte ihn sanft, deutete an was ihm noch folgen konnte, zog den Rand des grünen Handtuchs nach, die andere Hand war noch mit seiner Brust beschäftigt, reizte die empfindlichen kleinen Kuppeln, die sich leicht verhärteten und eine tiefere Farbe annahmen, ein aufregendes Gefühl durch Rons Körper schickten als Tom sanft hineinkniff, das darauf folgende leise Stöhnen zufrieden vernahm.

Der Rothaarige lehnte sich bereits näher an ihn, fühlte wie er es wieder einmal in Sekundenschnelle schaffte seine Knie weich werden zu lassen, bot ihm dabei ohne es sich klar zuwerden seine Hals an, unter dessen weicher, so leicht zu durchbrechender Haut verführerisch seine Schlagader sanft pulsierte, ein hungriges Funkeln in Toms dunkle Augen treten ließ. Aber er wusste sich zu beherrsche, drehte den Gryffindor mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung um, fasste nach seinem Kinn und hob es sacht an, sah direkt in hingebungsvoll strahlende blaue Augen, die ihn alles über seinen Freund zu offenbaren schienen.  
„Küss mich.."forderte er ihn sanft auf, spürte fast sofort die Reaktion darauf, wie Ron einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und sich ein Stück streckte, da er ein bisschen kleiner als der Slytherin war und ganz sanft und mit der immer noch anhaltenden Zaghaftigkeit seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte, der ohne zu zögern diesen Kuss gleich merklich sicherer in diesem Element erwiderte.  
Tom fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Rücken hinab, zog ihn damit auch näher an sich heran und ließ die Hand dort liegen wo die blasse Haut gerade noch nicht von dem weichen Handtuch verhüllt wurde, kraulte Ron dabei mit der freien Hand im Nacken und drückte damit sanft seinen Kopf näher, ließ ihren Kuss dabei intensiver werden, leckte einmal sanft über seine noch geschlossenen Lippen, die sich auf sein Bitten hin langsam für ihn öffneten, seine Zunge in die feuchte, warme Mundhöhle eintauchen ließen. Wie jedes Mal aufs Neue erkundete sie sanft Rons Mund, leckte sanft über seinen Gaumen und stupste die schüchterne Zunge an, forderte sie zu einem wilden Spiel auf aus dem sich die beiden schließlich tief Luft holend lösten, Ron mit leicht geröteten Wangen, ob der Hitze die in ihm aufgestiegen war, auch die letzten verbliebenen Wassertopfen verdunsten ließ.

Der intensive Blick mit dem ihn Tom jetzt aus undurchdringlichen, schwarzen Augen in denen gerade ein Blitzen zu erkennen war, genau in seine hellblauen sah, ließ ihn ganz anders werden und nur zu bereitwillig folgte Ron ihm als Tom seine Hand ergriff um ihn zu dem einladenden Himmelbett zu ziehen, ihn langsam mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust darauf zu drücken, seinen dann liegenden Körper mit dunklen Augen genau musternd, sich jedes Detail genau einprägend von dem Jüngeren, wie er auf dem blutroten Laken lag, nur ein knappes Tuch um seien Hüften geschlungen das sich durch die Bewegung beim hinlegen etwas löste und nackte, blasse Haut durchblitzen ließ, die feuerroten Haare die von dem weichen Kissen deutlich hervor leuchteten und dazu der unschuldige und dennoch gleichzeitig unglaublich aufreizende Blick aus den blauen Augen. Tom näherte sich ihm langsam, geschmeidig, ließ sich neben ihn auf dem Bett nieder worauf die Matratze sich unter seinem Gewicht nachgab, beugte sich über ihm und ließ immer noch nur seine Augen wandern und nicht seine Hände.   
„Gefällt dir was du siehst..?"fragte ihn Ron leise, berührte sanft seinen Arm, löste ein winziges und für ihn doch wunderschönes Lächeln bei ihm aus.

„Du bist wunderschön.."bekam er als Antwort, errötete sanft obwohl es ihm unglaublich glücklich machte diese Worte zu hören. „Die pure Sünde! Ich werde ebenfalls sündigen und sie mir zu eigen machen."hauchte Tom mit leicht rauer Stimme, griff nach dem weichen Stoff des Handtuchs und zog es mit einer schnellen Bewegung von Rons Hüfte, enthüllte ihn völlig nackt vor ihm, seine Hand mit einem aufgeregten Schauern begrüßend, als der Slytherin langsam über die weiche, äußerst sensible Haut seiner Schenkel fuhr, zu sah wie Ron sich darauf aufsetzte und mit geschickten Fingern sein Hemd aufknöpfte und danach die Hose, ihm beides auszog und damit für Gerechtigkeit sorgte, da sie nun beide unbekleidet waren, sie den anderen genau spüren ließ als sich Tom vorsichtig abstützend um den Kleiner nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu belasten über diesen legte, die weiche Haut sich gegen ihr Gegenstück schmiegte, die zwei deutlich die Empfindungen des jeweils anderen spüren ließ.

Ein leises Stöhnen löste sich von Rons Lippen, weitere diesem folgend, da sein Geliebter damit begonnen hatte seinen Hals zu liebkosen, mit seiner Zunge seine pochende Schlagader nachzuziehen und nur noch mit äußerster Mühe seine scharfen, angespitzten Zähne bei sich behalten konnte, so sehr reizte ihn der Anblick des ihm unschuldig angebotenen Halses.  
Sicher hatte er Ron alles erzählt, die Geschichte seines Lebens, wer er wirklich war und was ihm grundlegend von anderen Menschen die er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt kennen gelernt hatte unterschied. Dazu hatte er sich einfach verpflichtet gefühlt als Ron ihm nach langer Zeit, da er es sich vorher nicht getraute, seine Liebe zu ihm gestand und sie, nach vorläufigen Unglauben seinerseits bis der Rothaarige ihn von seinen Gefühlen überzeugen konnte, ein Paar wurden, dies sogar offiziell machten und Ron trotz allem immer noch bei ihm bleiben wollte. So hatte Tom ihn eines Tages auf die Seite genommen, ihn tief in die Augen geblickt und ihm erklärt das er ein Vampir war, den Jüngeren sogar seine spitzen Fangzähne fühlen lassen.  
Doch in den Wochen die sie schon gemeinsam verbrachten hatte er noch niemals von Ron getrunken und der Hunger in ihm stieg nur an, obwohl er versuchte ihn mit dem Blut anderer Hogwartsschüler und dem von einigen Hogsmead - Bewohnern zu stillen. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt dies geschickt vor Ron verborgen zu haben, weshalb dieser ihn mit seinen Worten jetzt ziemlich überraschte.  
„Tom..? Glaubst du ich sehe deine Blicke nicht? Ich bin nicht dumm, ich habe in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek nachgelesen das unsere Beziehung zwar ungewöhnlich ist, aber du um dich völlig befriedigt zu fühlen dir wünscht meint Blut trinken zu können und mir dabei nicht schaden willst."Tom wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ron legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Lass mich ausreden.. Ich liebe dich wirklich und ich vertraue dir auch. Und..."Hier stoppte er kurz, errötete etwas und blickte ihn jetzt verlegen an. „Ich erlaube dir von mir zu trinken. Ich finde die Vorstellung irgendwie sogar aufregend.." Ron schwieg wieder, seine Wangen jetzt flammendrot, die Tom ganz sanft berührte, ihn ungläubig und liebevoll ansah, mit einem Blick der nur ihm vorbehalten war.  
„Du bist so wunderschön.. nicht nur dein Körper, auch deine Art."hauchte er leise, fasziniert von dem Gedanken das sein Geliebter ihn freiwillig anbot etwas bei ihm zu machen das noch viel intimer war als sich mit ihm zu vereinigen.  
Sacht strich er durch sein rotes, weiches Haar, wickelte sich einer der Strähnen um den Finger, bevor er sie wieder entließ, das sanfte Lächeln Rons sah, der sich ihm vertrauensvoll entgegen streckte.

Ein elektrisierendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und Tom küsste wieder seinen Hals, das gleichmäßige pulsieren noch viel stärker wahrnehmend.  
Aber so kurz vor seinem Ziel angekommen konnte er sich auch Zeit lassen um diesen Moment vollkommen auszukosen, dafür zu sorgen das auch Ron es genoss, da ein Vampirbiss für das Opfer nicht ausschließlich unangenehm sein musste. Sanft verwöhnte er seinen Hals mit der Zunge, fuhr dabei parallel dazu mit einer Hand sanft über seine empfindlichen Innenschenkel, ließ ihn einen Schauer spüren, während Tom weitere Küsse um die Stelle hauchte die er sich als perfekt für seinen Biss ausgesucht hatte, Ron dabei weiter aufreizend streichelte und dabei noch gewissenhaft seine Erregung aussparte, die bereits nach Erlösung schrie. Langsam, in kreisenden Bewegungen leckte er über den Hals des Kleineren, ließ genüssliches Stöhnen von dessen Lippen perlen, seine Augen blitzten einmal hungrig auf und er saugte seine Lippen an einer Stelle fest, löste sie nochmals kurz.  
„Ich liebe dich."sagte Tom leise, küsste wieder den weichen Hals und brach dabei mit seien Zähnen durch die dünne Haut, trank genüsslich das warme, süße Blut das ihm sofort entgegenströmte, schloss dabei seine Hand um die Erregung Rons, ließ ihn aufstöhnen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.." hauchte dieser schwach, fühlte wie sein Lebenselixier langsam aus ihm floss, direkt in Toms Mund, der keinen einzigen Tropfen des dunkelroten Blutes verschwendete, genüsslich trank und begann das Glied in seiner Hand sanft zu massieren.  
Ron stöhnte wieder, seine Berührung und die Verbindung die momentan zwischen ihnen bestand erregte ihn, ließ seine Augen vor Lust verschleiern und sich selbst näher an Tom pressen, der sich nur wundern konnte wie sehr er sich in dem Rothaarigen getäuscht hatte. Ihn nicht verschreckend wollend hatte er sich beherrscht, niemals versucht ihn zu beißen und jetzt gab Ron sich ihm freiwillig hin, schmiegte seinen Körper leise stöhnend näher an ihn, vertraute ihm so sehr das er den intimsten aller Kontakte zuließ, sich selbst Tom völlig auslieferte. In diesem Moment hatte er ein Leben in die Hände des Vampirs gelegt, der es mit einer kleinen, raschen Bewegung auslöschen könnte und alles was Rot tat war ihn gewähren zu lassen und ihn voller Vertrauen anzulächeln.

Das flüssige, warme Blut strömte in seinen Mund, war wunderbar süß und schmeckte Tom besser als alles was er in letzter Zeit getrunken hatte, brachte ihn fast dazu seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und nicht rechtzeitig zu stoppen, merkte aber wie Ron plötzlich kein Geräusch mehr von sich gab und sich nicht mehr bewegte, schwach gegen ihn sank, beides untrügliche Zeichen dafür das er schon sehr viel getrunken hatte. Erschrocken um ihn löste Tom sich von seinem Hals, ließ einige Tropfen seines Blutes auf die frische Wunde tröpfeln, die sich darauf schloss, nur die Bissspuren hinterließ und die Blutung stoppte.  
Besorgt strich er sanft über Rons Wange, der ihn schwach anlächelte, sich wieder ihm entgegen schmiegte, die Hans ausstreckte um seinerseits über Toms Wange zu streichen.  
„War es gut..?" fragte er leise, reizte ihn damit unbewusst wieder, legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Dein Blut ist sehr süß.."war die Antwort, Tom zog ihn sanft an sich und streichelte den erschöpften Ron, der sich in seinem Arm wieder erholte, leise aufstöhnte als sich ein Bein gegen seine wieder aufkeimende Erregung presste, worauf der Slytherin ihn wissend anblickte, mit zarten Fingern darüber strich.

„Doch nicht zu müde?"stellte er amüsiert grinsend fest, worauf Ron sich ihm entgegen bog und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Für dich niemals!"hauchte er verführerisch, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie in Toms Nacken um ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heranzuziehen, sich nah an ihn zu pressen.   
Diese Einladung nahm der nur zu gerne an, strich über seine Rippenbögen hinunter, fuhr über Rons Po und massierte diesen, fing sein Stöhnen in dem Kuss auf. Jetzt wo er ihm beides gezeigt hatte, die Arten die er kannte um sich mit seinem Geliebten zu vereinigen, könnte er ihn vielleicht sogar einmal danach fragen es gleichzeitig zu tun... Der Gedanke erregte Tom, ebenso wie Ron der wieder bereit für ihn war, sich gegen ihn presste um ihn seine Erregung zu zeigen, rieb sich gegen die seinige, ließ sie beide gemeinsam aufstöhnen.  
„Tom, bitte.." flehte er erregt, rieb sich wieder an ihm und stöhnte erneut genüsslich als dieser über seinen Eingang streichelte, vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang um ihn vorher etwas zu weiten, Ron dabei schon aufstöhnen und sich gegen den Finger pressen ließ.  
„Nimm mich endlich!"forderte der Gryffindor Tom jetzt unmissverständlich auf endlich aufzuhören ihn zu reizen, drängte sich gegen die spürbare Erregung des Slytherins, der jetzt auch nicht mehr widerstehen konnte und die Hüften Rons anhob, sanft seine Beine spreizte und schließlich in ihn drang, genau wie er befriedigt aufstöhnte. Die beiden hatten sich schon viele Male verbunden, so gewöhnte sich Ron rasch an ihn, bewegte sich selbst etwas gegen seinen Geliebten, keuchte etwas und versuchte ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren, ihn den Punkt treffen zu lassen der ihn Sterne vor seine Augen zu explodieren sehen ließ.

„Tooom.." stöhnte Ron, drückte so seine Lust aus und bog sich ihm entgegen, half so mit sie beide zu ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt zu treiben, bei dem sich der Rothaarige zuckend um Tom zusammenzog, ihn in seiner Enge kommen ließ, zeitgleich er selbst mit einem Schrei in dessen Hand zur Erlösung kam, sich müde zurückfallen ließ und ihn erschöpft anlächelte.  
Ron genoss den sanften Kuss Toms, ebenfalls das langsame Streicheln als er sich aus ihm gelöst hatte, jetzt neben ihm lag und den Gryffindor an seine Brust zog, durch sein weiches, feuerrotes Haar strich.  
„Danke Ron."sagte Tom leise, meinte alles was der Rothaarige mit seiner freundlich einnehmenden Art bereits für ihn getan hatte. Dieser antwortete erst gar nicht, lächelte nur und nickte, kuschelte sich nahe an seinen Vampir.  
„Lass uns schlafen Tom.. jetzt bin ich nämlich müde."meinte Ron leise, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter Toms. „Wie spät ist es denn?"fragte er noch leise, schloss bereits die Augen.  
„Es ist Mitternacht."gab ihm Tom zur Antwort, platzierte noch einen sanften Kuss auf Rons Stirn und zog die warme Decke über sie beide. „Träum schön, mein Kleiner."

Kommis? Immer nur her damit!! Amy


End file.
